Sakra Devanam Indra
Sakra Devanam Indra is an extension of the Sage of Enlightenment's abilities and inner consciousness. This technique does not require traditional hand-signs, but at any rate requires immense concentration. The true body of Sakra Devanam Indra is so massive that it s the length of eight mountains and eight valleys. Not only is the entity the second largest of all beings with Asu's True Form being the largest, but it also takes on the true form of a humanoid merged with the " " also known as the wheel of cyclic existence or the wheel of becoming and has coalesced into the purest form of existence. Witnessing Sakra Devanam Indra is an extreme rarity in all cases. Gaoh has only used this technique once before while fighting the enigmatic Asu Rashoujin. Asu once commented on Gaoh's usage of Sakra Devanam Indra to be "magnificent, it is the natural, primordial state or natural condition of the mind, and a body of teachings and meditation practices aimed at realizing that condition." Gaoh expresses that the keys to using Sakra Devanam Indra are: Direct introduction to one's own nature, not remaining in doubt concerning this unique state and continuing to remain in this state as long as this technique is active. Appearance The Sakra Devanam Indra technique appears to look like a Buddha with a large halo attached to the back with its first appearance. It is colossal in size and easily dwarfs that of . Its surface is riddled with crevices and large pods about the size as a full grown male, emanating with natural energy and chakra from each existential fortified into one single entity. Sakra Devanam Indra also displays a fascinating indigo base hue with traces of violet chakra receiver pathways coursing through its body akin to the blood in an living organism. When first used against Asu, Gaoh refused to show the true size of this technique as their location is only comparable to a child's sandbox and thus, Gaoh only used its incomplete form wile fighting the fallen one. Tumblr_m4g1psHpGL1rtv2ulo1_500.png SDI.png sakradevanamindraeyes.jpg|Intricate system of chakra networks Abilities The main innate ability of Sakra Devanam Indra is obviously its sheer size, with just a simple clap of its hands, Sakra Devanam Indra is able to destroy entire mountain ranges which is caused by producing enormous shockwaves capable of leveling the forest and any neighboring villages around it. Also because Sakra Devanam Indra is a truly metaphysical entity, and cannot be attacked through means of physical objects such as punches and kicks, unless they are infused with natural energy or a primordial force. In this state, Gaoh ascends from his physical body and become a being of pure energy. This is because Gaoh gains a mental, physical, or spiritual connection to the several planes that make up existence. With this connection, he can use it to gain an ability from each plane of existence and then use them through this technique. He is now able to exist on multiple planes of existence in this from. The following techniques can only be used by Sakra Devanam Indra, though because of their power, require a sacrificial aspect. This aspect can be anything from physical strength to the deprivation of one of the cardinal senses for a time, though whatever is lost is regained when Sakra Devanam Indra is dispelled, though the same cannot be said of the chakra used to summon the entity in the first place. Brahmashira Sacrificial Aspect - Sense of Touch This ability is contained within the right hand of Sakra Devanam Indra. In which it spawns the apocryphal "Kalki" a large sword capable of annihilating anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual. The targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point that they never even existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means. This technique manifests as a single swing of the , which destroys all matter physical and spirtual this also includes chakra based constructs in a 100km radius, it contains enough power to eradicate the . It works by obliterating the conceptual, spiritual and mental bonds of objects causing them to collapse. This ability even works against techniques, as the sword is not made of chakra but various forms of energy from each existential plane combined into one unique form and then stabilized. This ability though very powerful is extremly slow as far as execution goes, the preparation for this technique makes it nearly useless in battle unless the opponent is subdued first. Due to Sakra Devanam Indra's colossal size, any shinobi of moderate speed will be able to see the technique coming and plan accordingly. But since the technique has one of largest areas of destruction, users dodging it with a simple will not cover the distance needed to dodge the attack. The wave is omnidirectional and uses Sakra Devanam Indra as the epicenter. The blast wave moves at over 500 mph, that is a fast as basic . Needless to say, this makes it known that Sakra Devanam Indra is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the primal fear. Vaishnavastra Sacrificial Aspect - Sense of Sight This ability is contained within the left hand of Sakra Devanam Indra. This technique gives the ability to manipulate the environment and everything in it, including all the aspects of the environment, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones to an astonishing extent. As akin to the , but on a far larger scale, gives Sakra Devanam Indra the ability to control inorganic matter. With this ability, Gaoh is able to change the terrain to his liking, this includes aiding his allies and putting all enemies at a severe disadvantage. Gaoh can cause any rock element (can raise or lower a solid landmass i.e entire mountains, and even tectonic plates) similar to Ukyo's Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones, any liquid element (can multiply liquid to create a lake or ocean), any wood element (can manipulate one plant root to stretch as far as you want to create an ecosystem) is under Gaoh's control including the . Sakra Devanam Indra can also manipulate the weather and climate around an area to make it foggy, rainy, or hot and also remove any pollutants from the air. Because Sakra Devanam Indra can communicate with nature itself, Gaoh becomes instantly familiar with his surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, induce enormous thunderstorms, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) This technique can be utilized on a larger scale similar to the utilized by the primordial The extent of the user's control goes beyond normal manipulation through chakra, meaning that even drastic alterations to the immediate environment can occur both suddenly and unexpectedly, making attacks using this method extremely difficult to avoid. This ability causes Sakra Devanam Indra to become one with the primordial source of natural energy and is able to use it on a whim causing unwary opponents to fall victim to this attack. Twashtar Sacrificial Aspect - Sense of Hearing This technique, however, does not use an element, but instead uses the command over the spiritual realm. Sakra Devanam Indra starts by turning his located on his back, Gaoh will then say the command to stop. The hub of the , showing the three poisons will appear to glow and project themselves as holograms. From there, a powerful suction, capable or drawing in the souls of the living regardless of age, gender, or abilities. After performing a string of hand-signs Sakra Devanam Indra’s chakra will act upon all nearby souls. The technique will first cause a super sonic shockwave to render its enemies unconscious similar to the technique. Next the Wheel of Life will cause a great suction to draw souls in the area affected. This effect is similar to the hidden technique . This shockwave is powerful enough to knock the Ruinous Ones off their feet and render them susceptible to damage and would obliterate most shinobi within a close range to the epicenter. The souls that were drawn in will be collected into the spiritual realm and will float about in a state until Gaoh needs to make "use" of them. The victims physical body will become that of an empty vessel, unable to move or ever muster chakra again or that's what one may think. It is also capable of what draining life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life forcefully as Gaoh quickly ends their time here. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. However, the techniques effects are not permanent. The souls that were drawn in using this technique are shortly returned after the release of Sakra Devanam Indra and normally within a 30 minutes. Pashupatastra Sacrificial Aspect - Open Wounds This technique gives Sakra Devanam Indra the ability to can trap things into its mind, where the subject is rendered under the power of the user’s imagination. With this Sakra Devanam Indra can release objects from the mindscape at will, and collect items similar to how uses his . The first part of the technique is the ability to psychically generate realities, or “frequencies” of imagination within the mind, and to project consciousness into one’s own mind or one’s own mind into the imaginations of others. The second entails the presence of an actual within the mind, which changes according to the will of the Heavenly Sovereign, Gaoh. If one with either of these abilities touches or mentally contacts a subject before entering the alternate reality, they can even bring other consciousness to the reality. The user’s mind can divide into as many mindscapes as the user can remember (mental strength increases over time); this mental schism does not cause mental disorders ( , , multiple-personality disorder) or any other side effects, because the user’s mind is adapted for such use. The user can shift from any one mindscape to another with only the slightest concentration needed. If the user uses this ability, either his mind can keep the body running (similar to, or employing, False Cognition) so it is not left inert and open to harm, or it goes into a state of Dormition. If the user’s body keeps going as he enters his alternate reality, then the only time the user goes into a full trance to explore his mental reality is when he is asleep. Gaoh may actually be able to enter the mind of another and travel through their subconscious or the realms of one's imagination. The technique appears as a large bubble made of "aether" encased around the object or objects that will be transported into Gaoh's mind, this can be performed by the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique. From this point, they are doomed to live inside these multiple realities however, this can also target allies as well. At this level, Gaoh is able to trap an entire village in to his mindscapes at once without allowing them any form of escape. This resembles the albeit on a somewhat smaller scale but by far easier to initiate or as a highly remote Kamui and can be used in conjunction with his Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge. This technique uses energy from the messianic plane and astral plane, therefore even Rinnegan users whom are able to see into the astral plane, are unable see, sense, and are unable to dodge the technique if used properly. Escape is possible, if the victim is able to release the mind akin to meditation in order to return their mind back to the original vessel, in theory Namino Majikina is immune to this technique as she is the embodiment of the mental plane of existence. Sudarshana Chakra Sacrificial Aspect - Sight With this technique, Sakra Devanam Indra creates multiple disks composed of the ethereal Elkeid flame. As you may already know, the properties of the Elkeid flame is to completely exhaust the of opponents spiritual energy which in turn causes the flames to grow wild and uncontrollably . Similar in the effect to how oxygen feeds normal flames. These discs are absolutely thin, they are 100,000 times thinner than the diameter of a human hair, rendering it almost invisible to the naked eye. The discs are created in a method similar to the Gushkin-banda: Hoju, however this appears as multiple Elkeid discs orbiting around Sakra Devanam Indra similar to the effect of gravity does the orbit of satellites. The discs are able to cut through the toughest and thickest material, similar to a hot knife through butter. They strike with a concussive force and expand to over 10x the original radius upon impact, expanding the cutting potential the Sudarshana Chakra and as well spreading the Elkeid flame. The speed of the Sudarshana Chakra discs are similar to the speed of Yasaka Magatama created by Susanoo. Once thrown they spin rapidly and the collide into the opponent. They vibrate so fast, that they are able to saw the ground below, carving a path of destruction towards their intended objective. Weaknesses Though the main abilities of the enigmatic Sakra Devanam Indra are indeed very powerful the downsides to those is very similar to Gushkin-banda: Summoning Technique: Yamantaka and are as equally dangerous. While normal techniques do not result in a downside other then chakra cost, the abilities of Sakra Devanam Indra not only result in a cost of chakra, but also of physical strength and a primary sense. Thusly, while using this technique, the user will suffer a multitude of hardships brought on through physical fatigue. More then just fatigue can result from the use of this jutsu as prolonged use can lead to permanent chakra exhaustion. Each technique of Sakra Devanam Indra possesses a sacrifice aspect. Thus, whilst they are out on the field, something is lost. What is temporarily lost can be anything from strength to eyesight, thus limiting what can be done with each one. This also leaves Gaoh unable to mold chakra for over 3 months. This lead to Gaoh using this technique only once in his lifetime. As it is only reserved for opponents who have attained enlightenment and those who earned to see the might of the Heavenly Sovereign. Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hiden Category:Summoning Creature Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques